No Reason to Cry
}} No Reason to Cry is a 1976 album by Eric Clapton, released for both Polydor and RSO records. The album was released in compact disc format on October 25, 1990. Recording The album was recorded at The Band's Shangri-la Studios in March 1976, and included involvement from all five members; Rick Danko shared vocals with Clapton on "All Our Past Times," which he co-wrote with Clapton. The album also includes a duet with Bob Dylan on his otherwise unreleased song "Sign Language." The booklet in Bob Dylan's box set The Bootleg Series Volumes 1–3 (Rare & Unreleased) 1961–1991 describes his involvement in this album: "Dylan dropped by and was just hanging out, living in a tent at the bottom of the garden. He would sneak into the studio to see what was going on. Dylan offered his new, unrecorded song "Seven Days" to Clapton. Clapton passed on it, but Ron Wood took him up on the offer and released it on his third solo album Gimme Some Neck". The song "Innocent Times" is sung by Marcy Levy, who also shared vocals with Clapton on "Hungry." Chart performance No Reason to Cry is one of Clapton's most successful international albums from the 1970s. The release reached the Top 30 in seven national music album charts, reaching the Top 10 in United Kingdom (peaking at number eight) and in the Netherlands, where the studio release ranked on position nine. The album was certified with a platinum in the United Kingdom. In Norway and the United States, No Reason to Cry charted at #13 and #15. In New Zealand and Sweden, the 1976 album positioned itself on number 18 and 24. Critical reception |rev2=''Rolling Stone'' |rev2score=(not rated) |rev3=Robert Christgau |rev3score=B- }} For his review, AllMusic critic William Ruhlmann awarded the release 3.5 of five possible stars, commentating: "No Reason to Cry is identifiable as the kind of pop/rock Clapton had been making since the start of his solo career", adding "the most memorable music on the album occurs when Clapton is collaborating with members of the Band and other guests". Finishing his review, Ruhlmann called the release "a good purchase for fans of Bob Dylan and the Band, but not necessarily for those of Eric Clapton". Rolling Stone journalist Dave Marsh finds, the album recordings are "much more mélange than masterpiece". He did not rate the album. Robert Christgau rated the album with a "B-" and calls the album "a well-made, rather likable rock and roll LP", noting the "singing is eloquent and the instrumental signature an almost irresistible pleasure". Track listings |total_length=50:51 |writing_credits=yes |title11=Last Night |writer11=Walter Jacobs |length11=4:52 }} Personnel The listed personnel was taken from the album's liner notes. The back cover also thanks additional people, who worked on the album, without specifying what their contribution was. *Bob Dylan – Columbia Records *Ron Wood (Faces, Rolling Stones) – Warner Bros. Records *Rick Danko (The Band) – Capitol Records *Richard Manuel (The Band) – Capitol Records *Robbie Robertson (The Band) – Capitol Records *Georgie Fame – Island Records *Ed Anderson *Aggie *Brains Bradley *Jesse Ed Davis *Terry Danko *Bob Ellis *Connie *Konrad Kramer *Yvonne Elliman *Geoffrey Harrison *Levon Helm (The Band) *Garth Hudson (The Band) *Marcy Levy *Nello *Jamie Oldaker *Albhy Galuten *Dick Simms *Nat Jeffery *Ralph Moss *Dick La Palm *Dread Lever *Billy Preston *Chris Jagger *Carl Radle *Sergio Pastora Rodriguez *Wilton Spears *Dominic Lumetta *Sandy Castle *George Terry *Rob Fraboni *Larry Samuals *Mick Turner *Wah Wah Watson *Pete & All at Shangri-La Chart positions Weekly charts Certifications References External links * Category:1976 albums Category:Eric Clapton albums Category:Polydor Records albums Category:The Band Category:Albums produced by Rob Fraboni Category:English-language albums